


Double Date Quarrel

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: A new couple's date doesn't go quite as Cheren planned.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear, Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Double Date Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation with my shortcake wife about how difficult it’d be for Cheren & Lear to have a couple they could hang out with considering how difficult Lear can be to get along with omg, kudos to mon amour for the inspiration ^^ 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Going on double dates wasn’t necessarily something Cheren was interested in. Sure, they were a great way to increase the bonds between him, his partner and whoever else was with them, yet..    
  
Trying to find a couple who could put up with Lear’s behavior was the key problem. One too many failed attempts was enough to make the prince scoff at the mere mention of wanting to go out with another couple. Though, he’s sure all the couples he picked out may have also been part of the problem considering Hilbert and N didn’t mix words with Lear, Hilda easily made fun of the prince and Bianca only gushed over their newfound relationship.    
  
Being a gym leader meant he had some connections now, but he wasn’t entirely close with Unova’s leaders to actually consider hanging out with them as a couple. Arceus knows Lear would struggle to maintain himself if he had to hang out with Unova’s most fashionable couple; Skyla, the ever energetic one and Elesa with her puns that even made him groan.    
  
Alright, so perhaps nobody in Unova could fit the bill. Fortunately for him Pasio was filled with trainers from all over the world, so  _ surely  _ it had at least one couple Lear wouldn’t lock horns with.    
  
Which is what led Cheren to making a casual get together with Steven Stone and his partner. He by no means knew Hoenn’s champion all that much, only having a chat here and there, but ever since Steven won the summer festival and became a promo rep of Pasio he got to see the champion more often now thanks to his business with Lear. It was actually astonishing Lear actually  _ liked  _ Hoenn’s champion even if it were for.. Business purposes.   
  
Well, it was better than despising him. That’s at least  _ some  _ progress, right?   
  
“Why would you want to invite that poster boy over? We don’t even have a business meeting this week,” Lear scoffs from his seat next to Cheren in the Pokemon Center, his signature pout etched on his face. The sugary beverage in front of him did nothing to calm Lear’s growing aggravation from having to wait, but the fact that he didn’t get up and leave was a good sign.  _ Progress.  _ “He hardly acts grateful to be representing  _ my  _ island too!”   
  
“Considering how busy his schedule is don’t you think he’d rather be enjoying Pasio than representing it?” Cheren points out with an eyebrow raised, paying his own drink no mind. The last thing he needed was for Lear to be in a mood before their guests arrived, so with a pause he added, “He kept the statue of you that the second place team didn’t want, didn’t he?”   
  
“..The champion has taste, but that’s all I’ll give him,” Lear mumbles, idly sipping on his drink and his foot lightly tapped against the tile of the center, radiating impatience.  _ Its only been ten minutes.  _ “If this turns out to be another one of your oh so many failed attempts at getting us to have another couple to associate with I’ll—”    
  
“Oh look, there they are now.” Cheren quickly interrupts Lear, ignoring the look he shoots him and instead keeps his gaze on the pair that enters the center. It’s a relief that Lear gets distracted by the champion’s presence as to not continue his ramble, and notices they weren’t the only ones gawking at Steven.  _ Thank Arceus they’re here. _   
  
As if a wave of calmness took over the center by his presence alone, Steven sports them a smile once he spots the duo, tugging on his boyfriend’s hand with an eagerness to him. The sandy blonde haired trainer showed hesitance, leaning in to whisper in Steven’s ear and got a peck on the check in return. His face got instantly flustered and reminded Cheren of how Lear usually reacted to public displays of affection, though then again the prince could get so easily flustered over anything really.    
  
_ Another thing that makes him cute in his own way.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Ugh,  _ did you seriously pick out a lovey dovey couple to mingle with?” Lear scoffs, arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair with his nose in the air.  _ Oh Arceus here we go.  _ “This is unacceptable! I don’t want to get nauseated with anyone’s sickening displays of affection—”    
  
Having had enough of Lear’s exaggerated speech, Cheren does what anyone else in his shoes would do by simply kissing him shut. Merely a simple peck to successfully catch the prince off guard, making his eyes shine in glee when he pulls away to see his blushing prince trying to form a coherent sentence.    
  
“You two seem to be enjoying yourself,” Steven pipes up with a gentle laugh, joining them at the table with his partner sitting beside him, both sharing amused looks at Lear who fails at collecting himself in time.  _ He had it coming for his prior ramble.  _ “Its been awhile since we’ve done this, hasn’t it Wes?”    
  
The blonde— _ Wes,  _ nods though doesn’t add anything else in, instead meeting Lear’s covered eyes with a thoughtful expression. Well.. Maybe he’s just shy or isn’t quick to open up, but everything was going well so far—   
  
“Aren’t you the guy that gave Steven a giant statue of himself?” Wes pipes up with a frown, eyebrows furrowed and a weary look on his face. Just as Cheren thinks he doesn’t have to hold his breath anymore the worst has yet to come. “What kind of prize was  _ that?”  _   
  
_ “Excuse me? _ Are you questioning  _ my  _ choice of what happens to be one of the world’s most astounding set of prizes?” Lear grits his teeth, visibly fuming where he sat. His hands gripped the edge of the table, looking as if he were about to rise from his seat causing Cheren to place a hand on his wrist to keep him grounded.  _ There we go.  _ “Poster boy here gratefully took the statue! At least  _ he  _ is appreciative when it comes to receiving stunning gifts, and from a  _ prince  _ no less!”    
  
“I think it compliments our apartment well,” Steven chimes in cheerfully, eyes scrunched up in delight by the mere mention of the statue. Wes on the other hand looked none too thrilled about the.. Very noticeable decor. “I can’t imagine where you found such a breathtaking ore!”   
  
“Steven it sticks out like a sore thumb,” Wes mumbles, eyes dulling in contrast to Steven’s shining excitable expression. As someone who has dozens of pictures just of Lear scattered all over his room Cheren can understand how Wes felt when it came to Lear-themed gifts. He can’t even imagine having a life sized statue of him either and thanks Arceus that Lear never thought to give him one. “Wouldn’t it have been better to give out prize money instead?”    
  
“How  _ dare  _ you!” Lear snaps, irritation growing by the seconds. It’s odd that he’s thankful Lear is clutching the table and not his drink, knowing by now the cup would have been crushed until it was beyond repair. “You know nothing when it comes to exquisite art! I can  _ clearly  _ see who has the better taste in the relationship.”    
  
“That makes two of us then,” Wes snorts, posture casual when he leans back in his chair with his arms crossed. His body language alone only fueled Lear’s frustration leaving Cheren unsure how to calmly defuse the situation, at a loss from someone other than himself actually going head to head with Lear. “You’re a very distinctive person.”    
  
“That better not be an insult I hear,” Lear snaps back, and its then that Cheren is able to pry one of his hands off the table to entwine their fingers on his lap, noting how Lear freezes before slumping down with a pout. His own little way of telling Lear to calm down, always encouraging him to forge new bonds with the residents of Pasio. “..Cheren informed me that you have a Donphan in your party as well. Shall we see which proves to be superior?”    
  
Cheren shakes his head with a quiet laugh, feeling proud of Lear for actually attempting to get along with Wes despite their previous heated discussion. This was progress for his prince, he knows this, always shows how fond he is of Lear when he continues to improve himself in small steps. It doesn’t matter how long it takes him to open up when he’s heading in the right direction and Cheren can feel his heart swell seeing how he continuously improves himself one day at a time.    
  
Steven laughs as well, catching only Cheren’s attention while the background noise of Lear boasting about how powerful his team is and something he faintly hears about Lear crushing Steven’s team in the next PML round is heard. The only thing Cheren could hear loud and clear was Lear’s booming laughter; holding his head back in what could be considered a pretentious way. Even Wes mumbles out his thoughts, fortunately going unheard by Lear.    
  
“We should do this again sometime,” Steven says with a hint of humor in his tone, bringing it up so casually that Cheren nearly drops his drink on the table; a look of disbelief written across his face.  _ Is he serious?  _ “We hardly ever get to go out with anyone else and this has been a more than enjoyable experience. Wouldn’t you agree?”   
  
“I suppose you could say that,” Cheren’s laugh is lighter than it usually is, still baffled by the champion’s good humor despite Lear nearly waging war with Wes mere minutes ago. How much patience did this guy have? “Things have seemed to settle down for the time being, perhaps we can make arrangements for next week?”    
  
There’s a chance Lear wouldn’t be entirely  _ thrilled _ about their next get-together, but it wouldn’t hurt to see what results they’d receive, right? Judging by the bright expression Steven gave him at the promise of another couple’s date there was at least one person in the group delighted by the idea.   
  
Well.. Guess it was fortunate they managed to find a couple to be with on  _ some  _ occasions.


End file.
